This invention relates to a door latch (lockset) and in particular relates to a door latch with an adjustable backset. In the past, door latches either did not have adjustable backset or the backset was adjustable, but only with the aid of tools, or was only adjustable by those skilled in the art of door latch installation.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.